gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants VS. Zombies: Garden Warfare 3/Variants
Plants Peashooter Returning: Ice Pea Fire Pea Commando Pea Plasma Pea Electro Pea Toxic Pea Law Pea Rock Pea Agent Pea 'New': Pumpkinshooter Health: 150 (160 when upgraded) Weapon: Pumpkin Cannon Ammo: 15 Bio: After Crazy Dave accidentally mixed pumpkin seeds with Peashooter seeds, the Pumpkinshooter was born! He shoots miniature pumpkins at zombies which can sometimes explode into pumpkin goop, slowing zombies down! His pumpkin armor also gives him extra health! Rarity: Uncommon Bombshooter Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Bomb Cannon Ammo: 10 Bio: Despite his explosive nature in battle, Bombshooter is a pretty nice guy once you get to know him, he always has something nice to say. Rarity: Rare Camo Pea Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Camo Pea Cannon Ammo: 4 Bio: Shhhh.... Camo Pea really doesn't have a taste for Zombies and has no questions whatsoever. Every time he zooms, his mouth extends into a sniper rifle-like look, but accidentally fires when he's alerted. If he spots you far away enough, you're toast....burnt toast.... Rarity: Legendary Legendary Meter: Camo Mode Unlike most other Legendary variants, when filled, Camo Pea does not increase his damage. Instead, he increases his rate of fire by 15%. Chomper 'Returning': Power Chomper Fire Chomper Count Chompula Yeti Chomper Disco Chomper Hot Rod Chomper Armor Chomper Toxic Chomper Chomp Thing 'New': Piranha Plant (exclusive to Switch version) Health: 175 (185 when upgraded) Weapon: Rapid Chomp Ammo: Unlimited (Does not overheat) Bio: One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Piranha Plant was just resting in his pot when high winds knocked him off of Bowser's airship! Somehow, Piranha Plant made it to Zomburbia, where he witnessed the battle between Plants and Zombies! Not knowing which side to pick, he just went with his fellow plants. Rarity: Special Zen Chomper Health: 175 (185 when upgraded) Weapon: Zen Orbs Ammo: 5 Bio: This mythical Chomper had been Zen Cactus' best friend, but he's always been mean to other Plant fellows. His beautiful and elegant look makes all Roses, Sunflowers and Zombies fall in love with him and faint. But not with his Zen Orbs! Rarity: Super Rare WIP Sunflower 'Returning': Fire Flower Shadow Flower Power Flower Mystic Flower Alien Flower Sun Pharaoh Metal Petal Stuffy Flower Vampire Flower New: Radioactive Flower Health: 100 (110 when upgraded) Weapon: Toxic Pulse Ammo: 50 Bio: After a nuclear explosion in Zomburbia, a Sunflower had turned into the Radioactive Flower! Anything from her toxic aura poisons her enemies, along with her shots! She's even immune to her own effect from the Zombies! Rarity: Super Rare Glacier Flower Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Ice Pulse Ammo: 15 Bio: Glacier Flower usually spends most of her time at the Great White North gathering energy from icicles to power her Ice Pulse, her icy skin gives her extra health! Rarity: Rare Moon Flower Health: 100 (110 when upgraded) Weapon: Moon Pulse Ammo: 20 Bio: The Moon Flower is the Sunflower's distant cousin from the moon. She shoots pulses made out of lunar energy at zombies! When she fills up her Eclipse Power meter, she deals more damage and gains more defense! Rarity: Legendary Legendary Meter: Eclipse Power When filled, Moon Flower does more damage and takes 10% less damage from attacks. Hypno Flower Health: 100 Weapon: Hypno Pulse Ammo: 13 Bio: Hypno Flower is the Royal-Hypno Flower's daughter, she isn't nearly as powerful but her Hypno Pulse can make any Zombie lose their marbles! When playing as the Hypno Flower, your Heal Flower is replaced with Hypno Leech '''(but you can change the Hypno Leech to the Heal Flower in the customization booth) Rarity: Super Rare Cactus Returning: Fire Cactus Ice Cactus Future Cactus Camo Cactus Power Cactus Bandit Cactus Jade Cactus Petrified Cactus Zen Cactus '''New: Commando Cactus Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Baby Needle Buster Ammo: 22 Bio: Commando Cactus is a relentless commando, who assists her Plant fellows to fight off against the horrid Zombies. She may look bulky, but she'll be at your service. Rarity: Super Rare Shadow Cactus Health: 100 (110 when upgraded) Weapon: Shadow Spike Shot Ammo: 20 Bio: Shadow Cactus was Shadow Flower's best friend. She has a high rate of fire and has a higher ammo capacity, but has slightly decreased health, making this shadowy criminal a threat to Zombies. Rarity: Rare Toxic Cactus Health: 125 (135 when upgraded0 Weapon: Toxic Spike Shot Ammo: 8 Bio: Toxic Cactus was created when a Cactus accidentally fell into a barrel filled with toxic waste. She has a slower rate of fire, but this treacherous fellow will make any Zombie feel poisoned! Rarity: Super Rare Disco Cactus Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Disco Spike Shot Ammo: 10 Bio: Disco Cactus lets any Zombie show her dance moves on the dance floor. All Plants and Zombies really love her, but Disco Chomper joined her and caused all Plants and Zombies to cheer and throw roses at them. Her Disco Fever increases her damage and speed, making this crowd-cheering Plant a disco-dancing beauty! Rarity: Legendary Legendary Meter: Disco Fever Her Legendary Meter is just the same as the Disco Chomper. When filled, Disco Cactus inflicts extra damage and speed by 10%. Citron 'Returning': Frozen Citron Electro Citron Iron Citron Toxic Citron 'New': Burning Citron Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Flame Burst Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: Burning Citron was created when some orange seeds were somehow "accidentally" mixed with gasoline and various other flammable materials, the result was a short-tempered fiery Citron. Rarity: Rare WIP Kernel Corn 'Returning': BBQ Corn Pops Corn Mob Cob Commando Corn 'New': Freezer Corn Health: 150 (160 when upgraded) Weapon: Kernel Freezers Ammo: 40 Bio: When Kernel Corn was suspended from L.E.A.F. for playing tricks with Rose, he was put inside a freezer and became the Freezer Corn. Now this ice-cold Plant never quits a Zombie battle! Rarity: Uncommon Rotten Corn Health: 175 (185 when upgraded) Weapon: Toxic Busters Ammo: 25 Bio: Rotten Corn was created when some corn was accidentally dropped into a barrel of toxic waste, he's rather slow, but he makes up for it with a great rate of fire and toxic damage. Rarity: Rare Kernel-1000 Health: 150 (160 when upgraded) Weapon: Futurnelizers (portmanteau of "future", "kernel" and "vaporizers") Ammo: Unlimited (overheats after a while) Bio: Crazy Dave built a heavily-armed corn named the Kernel-1000. This futuristic Plant lets any Zombie have mercy, and any Zombie who stands in his way would be shredded by his Futurnelizers. He will defend you if you're encountered by several Zombies, making him a pure blooded bodyguard. Rarity: Super Rare Rose 'Returning': Fire Rose Druid Rose Frost Rose Nec'Rose 'New': Power Rose Health: 100 (110 when upgraded) Weapon: Electric Wand Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: A Rose was just sitting on top of a rooftop minding her own business when KA-BOOM! She got struck by lightning and turned into Power Rose! Unlike the other Roses, her weapon has unlimited ammo....but it overheats if you use it for too long. Rarity: Uncommon Assassin Rose Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Wand of the Assassins Ammo: 30 Bio: The Assassin Rose spent her life wandering in the plains and in the woods. Due to her assassin armor, she has extra health, thus making her an armored variant of the Rose. Rarity: Super Rare Torchwood 'New:' Tree-X-1000 Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Toxic Chipper Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: Created by a freak accident in Crazy Dave's lab, the Tree-X-1000 is one of the mightiest members of L.E.A.F. He has a slower rate of fire, but he makes up for it with toxic damage. Rarity: Super Rare Abilities: 1. Bad Breath Torchwood breathes Toxic Air at the zombies, poisoning them. 2. Toxic Bubbles The top of Torchwood's head starts emitting green bubbles, and his damage is increased, but he moves slower. 3. Poisonous Aura An aura of toxic energy starts to form around Torchwood, reducing any damage that he takes. Driftwood Health: 175 (185 when upgraded) Weapon: Bubble Blower Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: Driftwood used to live under the ocean at Driftwood Shores, but when Dr. Zomboss took over, he came ashore and assisted the plants in their struggle, he also shoots bubbles! Bubbles that hurt! Rarity: Rare Abilities: 1. Bubble Breath Torchwood starts blowing bubbles out of his mouth at a high rate, damaging zombies that they hit. 2. Water Fountain Water shoots out from Torchwood's head like a geyser, increasing his damage and speed. 3. Kelp Shield Acts like the Leaf Shield, but it increases his damage as well. Mecha-TR33 Health: 275 (285 when upgraded) Weapon: Electric Chaingun Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: Mecha-TR33 was created when Crazy Dave salvaged parts from Dr. Zomboss' previous creations, the result is a fierce robotic tree! Abilities: 1. Electric Sparks Torchwood fires electric sparks out of his mouth, dealing electric damage to zombies. 2. Big Guns Torchwood starts to glow, and his power, rate of fire, and speed is increased, though for a shorter duration. 3. Electro Barrier A barrier of electric energy forms around Torchwood, protecting him from all harm until it gets destroyed, although when it is active, damage from the electric chaingun is decreased as a tradeoff. Rarity: Rare Volcanicwood Health: 275 (285 when upgraded) Weapon: Volcanic Rock Cannon Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: Volcanicwood is one of the fiercest plants on the face of the earth, even the most toughest of plants gasp and scream in fright when he's mentioned. The littlest things make him angry, and when he gets angry....it's not pretty. He also likes kittens, puppies, ice cream, rainbows, and long relaxing walks on the beach. Abilities: 1. Lava Blast Similar to Blazin' Blast but deals more damage. 2. Eruption The top of Torchwood's head bursts and lava shoots out like a geyser, heavily increasing his damage for a while. 3. Rock Shield Similar to Leaf Shield, but gives Torchwood more defense. Rarity: Super Rare Frostwood Health: 275 (285 when upgraded) Weapon: Snow Chipper Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: When Torchwood took a vacation in the Great White North, he started to freeze over a little bit, thus turning him into an icy tree! Abilities: 1. Snowflake Blast Torchwood breathes snowflakes out of his mouth, freezing zombies that they hit 2. Harden Torchwood hardens himself using his icy powers, giving him more defense. 3. Snowflake Shield Similar to Leaf Shield, but also gives Torchwood more speed. Mushroom Man New: Scaredy-Shroom Man Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Scaredy Spore Ammo: 8 Bio: The Scaredy-Shroom Man is a bit of a wimp, he always keeps his distance and rarely faces a zombie up close, he has started to become braver over the years, but he does less damage up close. Heat-Shroom Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Fire Spores Ammo: 13 Bio: Heat-Shroom grew up inside of a volcano with his 2 brothers. One day they tried to play a prank on him by scaring him using a toy spider, but he got TOO scared and fell in! Thankfully, he survived. But now he's a little steamy....and fiery. WIP Daffodil 'New:' Diamond Daffodil Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Diamond Pollen Ammo: 10 Bio: Diamond Daffodill usually hangs out in Jewel Junction scaring unsuspecting Digger Zombies, her hardened skin gives her extra health! She's also best friends with Marigold. WIP Zombies Foot Soldier 'Returning': Camo Ranger Arctic Trooper Sky Trooper General Supremo Park Ranger Scuba Soldier Centurion Super Commando Tank Commander 'New': Officer Ghoulie Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Tazer Blaster Ammo: 12 Bio: Officer Ghoulie is the newest member of the Zombie Polize Forze. His trusty Tazer Blaster can give any Plants quite a shocking ''experience. Rarity: Rare Vacation Soldier Health: 100 (110 when upgraded) Weapon: Vacation Blaster Ammo: 30 Bio: A Foot Soldier went on vacation, until those pesky Plants ruined his vacation, so he decided to take revenge on them using his Vacation Blaster. He lacks health, but his weapon will show Plants respect. Rarity: Super Rare Hazmat Soldier Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Radiation Blaster Ammo: 34 Bio: Hazmat Soldier was in charge of cleaning up left-over radiation in the Z-Tech Factory, instead he used it as toxic ammo for his weapon. Rarity: Rare Engineer 'Returning': Welder Plumber Mechanic Electrician Landscaper Roadie Z AC Perry Sanitation Expert Painter 'New': Blacksmith Health: 150 (160 when upgraded) Weapon: Anvil Cannon Ammo: 4 Bio: The Blacksmith had been...well...a blacksmith! He had quit his job and used his anvils as ammunition for his Anvil Cannon, smashing Plants who stand in his way. If you make him angry, you WILL suffer the consequences! Rarity: Super Rare WIP Scientist 'Returning': Dr. Toxic Physicist Chemist Astronaut Marine Biologist Zoologist Paleontologist Archaeologist Computer Scientist 'New': Dr. Antarctica Health: 100 (110 when upgraded) Weapon: Z98 Plant-Freezer Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: Some Zombies call him "Dr. Antarctica" because he knows plans for the Antarctica. He freezes Plant foes with his Z98 Plant-Freezer in seconds. Rarity: Rare Herbologist Health: 100 (110 when upgraded) Weapon: Life Leecher Ammo: 10 Bio: The Herbologist uses his Life Leecher to leech life from plants, which can heal him and power up his heal beam a bit! Rarity: Rare Teacher Health: 100 (110 when upgraded) Weapon: Pencil Shooter Ammo: 25 Bio: The Teacher was hired by Dr. Zomboss to teach new recruits at the Zomboss Academy, but then he was promoted to the frontlines, his Pencil Shooter gives him a higher rate of fire than other scientists! Rarity: Super Rare Hypnotherapist Health: 100 (110 when upgraded) Weapon: Hypno Blaster Ammo: 13 Bio: The Hypnotherapist utilizes his Hypno Blaster to disorient plants, an ability also known as '''Hypno-Beam of Weirdness' now replaces his Sticky Explody Ball when you use the Hypnotherapist. (although you can still switch the Hypno-Beam out with the Sticky Explody Ball) Rarity: Super Rare All-Star 'Returning': Cricket Star Goalie Star Wrestling Star Moto-X Star Tennis Star Hockey Star Rugby Star Golf Star Baseball Star 'New': Bowling Star Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Pin Cannon Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: The Bowling Star is one of the best bowlers in Zomburbia, when he got bored of bowling pins, he decided to bowl plants. Rarity: Uncommon Rock Star Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Rockin' Guitar Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: There's always a party when Rock Star is around, his Rockin' Guitar shoots soundwaves that knock plants back and also stun them, but it overheats quicker. Rarity: Super Rare Basketball Star Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Basketball Launcher Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: The most athletic basketball player in Zomburbia! He devastates every one of his Plant foes, even his arch-nemesis, the Citron. He'll give you free bottles of water, but not when it's filled with something nasty inside! Rarity: Rare Soccer Star Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Stinky Soccer Ball Cannon Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: One of the best soccer players in Zomburbia, the Soccer Star carries his team to victory in both soccer and battle! We don't recommend taking a whiff of his soccer balls, they're pretty stinky, and side effects could include getting poisoned. Rarity: Super Rare Super Brainz 'Returning': Cozmic Brainz Electro Brainz Breakfast Brainz Toxic Brainz 'New': Liquid Brainz Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Liquid Fists (close range), Liquid Stream (long range) Ammo: Unlimited (Does not overheat (close range), overheats after a while (long range)) Bio: In a liquid factory, Liquid Brainz started malfunctioning and started being a standalone superhero, leaving Dr. Zomboss disappointed about the malfunctioning problem. Rarity: Super Rare Frosty Brainz Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Freezy Fists (close range), Snowy Beam (long range) Ammo: Unlimited (Does not overheat (close range), overheats after a while (long range)) Bio: Frosty Brainz is the long lost member of the League of Awesome, he was imprisoned by Frost Rose in an iceberg after a battle with her, but now he's broken out. And he's mad! Rarity: Rare Flame Brainz Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Flame Fists (close range), Flame Beam (long range) Ammo: Unlimited (Does not overheat (close range), overheat after a while (long range)) Bio: Flame Brainz joined as a fiery member in the League of Awesome, but Super Brainz decided to suspend him from the league for setting things on fire on purpose without minding his own business. His Flame Fists and Flame Beam causes Plants to be set on fire, but not fire-based Plants, however... Rarity: Super Rare Imp 'Returning': Lil' Drake S.H.R.IMP Pylon Imp Scallywag Imp 'New': Eskimo Imp Health: 75 (85 when upgraded) Weapon: Frozen Fish Flingers Ammo: 4 Bio: Eskimo Imp caught two fish in one bait, so he decided to use them as dual pistols. Don't tell Dr. Zomboss about this... Mech Abilities: 1. Icicle Strike Imp presses a button in his mech, and then icicles rain down from the sky onto plants. 2. Explosive Escape Imp ejects from his mech and it soon explodes. 3. Snowball Roll Imp's mech starts to create a giant snowball and then throws it in the direction he's facing, damaging and freezing plants it hits. Rarity: Super Rare Pizza Imp Health: 75 (85 when upgraded) Weapon: Pizza Launchers Ammo: 10 Bio: Pizza Imp is the #1 pizza delivery boy in Zomburbia! His Pizza Launchers have a chance of slowing plants down with sticky cheese! Mech Abilities: 1. Breadstick Missiles Similar to Missile Barrage but there are fewer missiles, but they do more damage. 2. Explosive Escape Imp ejects from his mech and it soon explodes. 3. Cheese Spray Imp presses a button, and cheese sprays from the Mech's weapon, causing plants to get cheese all over them, slowing them down. Rarity: Uncommon Pharaoh Imp Health: 75 (85 when upgraded) Weapon: Snakey Venom Ammo: 18 Bio: The Pharaoh Imp is the mortal enemy of the Sun Pharaoh, his Snakey Venom can give any plants a run for their money! Mech Abilities: 1. Venom Grenade A grenade comes out of the mouth of the snake-like blaster on the mech, it releases venom that poisons plants when it explodes. 2. Explosive Escape Imp ejects from his mech and it soon explodes. 3. Charged Vapor Shot The snake-like blaster begins to shake a bit, it then releases a huge ball of toxic vapor Rarity: Super Rare WIP Captain Deadbeard 'Returning': Captain Sharkbite Captain Squawk Captain Cannon Captain Flameface 'New': Captain Frostbite Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Scattercicle Shot (close range), Snipecicle Shot (long range) Ammo: 10 (2 for close range, 1 for long range) Bio: Captain Frostbite had been in the Antarctica for centuries, but when he sailed away, he found Zomburbia, where he specializes in blasting his Plant foes with his frosty weapon. Fun fact: He absolutely hates fire. Rarity: Rare WIP Hover-Goat 3000 'New': Commando Goat Health: 150 (160 when upgraded) Weapon: Goatling Gun Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: The Commando Goat is the leader of all goats in Zomburbia, so naturally he has more health. His weapon also doesn't need ammo! (but it does overheat if you use it for too long) Rarity: Super Rare Chef Goat Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: BBQ Burgers Ammo: 9 Bio: The Chef Goat doesn't really have anything against Plants, he just wants to feed them his burgers! Unfortunately.....they're a little burnt. And by burnt we mean on fire. Rarity: Rare Wishmaker Goat Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Genie Lamp Ammo: 30 Bio: The Wishmaker Goat was summoned when Dr. Zomboss rubbed a genie lamp, expecting a genie to come out. A genie GOAT came out, but not a genie. The Wishmaker Goat has a low rate of fire, but makes up with it with charged attacks. Rarity: Rare Reingoat Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Frosty Raygun Ammo: 10 Bio: Reingoat celebrates Christmas every day! No matter if its spring, summer, or fall, he'll be celebrating all year long! Rarity: Uncommon Racer Goat Health: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Oil Shooter Ammo: 20 Bio: Racer Goat is one of the fastest goats in Zomburbia! His Oil Shooter has a slower rate of fire, but it has a chance of freezing plants in place by getting oil all over them. Rarity: Super Rare WIP Zombot Soldier 'New:' Flamebot-1000 Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Fiery Spray Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: The Flamebot-1000 is one of Dr. Zomboss' newest creations! With his Fiery Spray, he can give any plant a bad experience! However, it is quite short ranged. So Flamebot-1000 likes to get up close and personal! Rarity: Super Rare Zombot Sniper Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Scoped Wrist Cannon Ammo: 20 Bio: The Zombot Sniper's name says it all, he's a sniper who uses his Scoped Wrist Cannon to take out plants from afar! Rarity: Uncommon Robo-ZWAT Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Wrist Taser Ammo: 19 Bio: The Robo-ZWATS are powerful Zombots that patrol Zomburbia, shocking plants both figuratively and literally when they're near. Rarity: Rare Mecha-Supremo Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Wrist Gatling Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Bio: One day, General Supremo asked Zomboss to build a robot version of himself to assist him in battle. The result was this dangerous butt-kicking machine! He also knows how to dance! Rarity: Super Rare Cooler-Bot Health: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Can Launcher Ammo: 10 Bio: The Cooler-Bot was designed as a robotic cooler, but when he was promoted to the frontlines, he was given a wrist cannon that shoots cold cans that can freeze plants in place. Rarity: Uncommon WIP Zen Ninja New: Zen Samurai Health: 175 (185 when upgraded) Weapon: Zombkunai Ammo: 19 Bio: Zen Samurai is an ancestor of Zen Ninja, his samurai armor gives him more health and power! Category:Sub pages